


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by wonuthekitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Sad, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuthekitten/pseuds/wonuthekitten
Summary: Wonwoo always has Mingyu on his side, Mingyu will always there for Wonwoo and that is fine.Wonwoo will ask Mingyu and Mingyu will say yes immediately to Wonwoo and that is fine.Mingyu can never resist Wonwoo and all his needs in this life. Wonwoo will always rely himself on Mingyu and that is fine.But what if one day everything change and it always a new day for Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. it's all written in your eyes

Wonwoo hates seafood, but that is fine because Mingyu can eat it. Wonwoo can not sleep if he hears loud sounds around him, but that is fine Mingyu who snores while sleeping, can sleep in the living room.  
Wonwoo likes cat but Mingyu is alergic to it, but it is fine because he can endure the sneeze and pain. 

He can do anything as long as it is for Wonwoo, Wonwoo is Mingyu's muse, Wonwoo is like an oxygen for him, Wonwoo is everything for Mingyu, and Mingyu will never regret anything he has done for Wonwoo.

Never once in Mingyu's life he can feel something like this, the feeling of being a person who wants to give everything, the feeling of someone who willing to sacrifice everything just for one person and the person for Mingyu is Wonwoo.

On the other hand, Wonwoo is used to all love, affections, and Mingyu being considerate to him. He does not need to be hesitated of Mingyu, he knows that he can rely on that man. He believes that Mingyu won't dissapoint him.

But it was on Sunday after their grocery shopping that changed everything, it was raining heavily at that time, the road was slippery, Mingyu who was driving could not see the road clearly because of the fog.

"We need to get back to the shopping centre"

"No Wonwoo, let's just go home. We have already half way now"

"I run out the face wash, how can I clean my face then?"

"You can use mine, Wonwoo"

"You know that I get itchy whenever I use yours, right?"

"Come on, Wonwoo. it is raining now and I'm afraid it will get heavier and it will cause the road become more slippery"

"Pleaseeee, Gyu" 

"Arghh, okay.. okay.. You really know me, huh? you know that I can't resist your pleading face"

So, by that Mingyu turned the car in the middle of the road to come back to the shopping centre. Wonwoo was playing with his phone playfully with brightness that was not up to 30% because of the dim lights around them and it was also because Wonwoo could not stand bright lights. It was still dim for a moment until it suddenly became so bright that Wonwoo could not see anything, the only thing Wonwoo saw was Mingyu's face with his smile plastered on his face and the last thing Wonwoo heard was Mingyu calling for his full name and then his surroundings turned dark.

The next day, Wonwoo woke up with a really bright lights in a room full with medical stuffs attached on his body. He was trying to get up before a nurse came to his room with a tray of hospital food and prevented him for getting up from a bed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please don't move or it will affect the oxygen tube"

"Wait, Why am I here?"

"You got accident last night on route 63, Sir"

"I am what?"

"Sir, please lay down, you may have post-trauma after the accident"

"No.... no I don't need that. wait.... where is Mingyu?'

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Mingyu, the other guy in the car, Kim Mingyu"

"Aahh, he is in another place, Sir. You may meet him later but please take your medicine and your food and rest your body, first. you need that, Sir"

And the nurse was not lying, he met Mingyu in another place, in a place called cemetery. He cried, he cried his heart out on that day and the day after that. 

///////////

Days after that are so hard for Wonwoo, he can not sleep without dreaming their last moment inside that car, he can not drive a car or even use a car as a transportation, and even worse he can not see himself in the mirror.

All the what ifs, all the whys, all the tears, all the questions, and all the feeling of guilty hold him to even see his own reflection in anything.

"Wonwoo, hello Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ahh, I'm sorry. What was that. Hao?"

"Gosh, I asked you for three times you know!"

Wonwoo only gives Minghao a smile. Seo Myungho, or well known as Minghao is a bestfriend of Wonwoo and Mingyu. The three of them have already known each other for 9 years, even Wonwoo doesn't call Minghao a friend anymore but a brother.

"Nevermind, you come with me or not?"

"to?"

"you don't need to know, for your information it will be fun"

"Hmmm, I don't think I can't, Hao. Next time okay"

As he said that, he goes to the pantry taking some snacks and followed with the sound of Minghao's pace coming to him.

"Wonwoo, it's been 3 years. Are you not tired?"

"No, Mingyu never tired of me before then why should I become tired?"

"It's not like that, Why not you try to move on, you kno-"

The sound of bottle hitting a table fill the room. For a moment they become silent.

"Stop, Hao if you don't have anything to talk please leave my place"

"I just want to help you, Wonwoo"

"You can't, you will never can help me, Hao. Do you know how hurt I am? Do you know how sick I am? Do you know how much pain I have to endure? I am in a sea of pain, Hao. Everyday I have to face the pain, the feeling of guilty, Do you know that I can't even see my own self?"

Wonwoo fell on the floor, crying in a mess. For the whole 3 year after Mingyu left him, this is the first time he pour all of his heart in front of someone. He always trying his best to hide his feeling, he tends to change the topic if someone started to talk about Mingyu. He just does not want anyone knows about him and his pour heart.

And by that, Hao leaves the place. The sound of door closed is the next thing Wonwoo hear despite his crying sound.

Wonwoo tries to get up, walks to the sink and wash his face up, sweeping out his tears from his cheeks.

Facing the rest of the day again, act like nothing's happen.

Wonwoo chooses to stay at his bedroom, watching some series that he and mingyu often watched before. 

**Minghao**  
5.47 PM

_in case you change ur mind, here's the address /address attached/ I'll wait for u!!_

**reply** **mark as read**

Wonwoo throws his phone to the bed next to him. He groans as he see the message, he knows that he was messed up. He did not mean it to yell at Minghao before.

After all the thoughts on his mind, he chooses to reply to the message.


	2. it's like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if all the what ifs become real? Can Wonwoo still put all of his senses with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to build the story, for more experienced while you read this chapter please listen to Randy Pandugo - Why?...

"Wow look what we got here, finally Jeon fucking Wonwoo, you come in"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes hearing what Minghao said. He believes that the guy in front of him is kinda drunk right now, not really drunk that he suddenly makes weird moves but just that kind of drunk, where you still can recognize other but you can only talk in non sense.

"Yeah yeah, I came just for you, okay!"

"Not a problem, you better dance now, isn't it a great party TONIGHT!!!!!"

Minghao screams so loud that people around them can hear but then giggling as they see Minghao smiling like an idiot right now.

"You're so loud, please turned down a lil bit"

"WHY?!!!"

Wonwoo rubs his left ear after Minghao screamed next to it.

"Can you be quiet for a moment, it hurts my ear, you know!"

"Not a problem, let's party TONIGHT!!!!"

Once again people smiling and giggling with what Minghao did but they also lift their bottle or glass full with cocktail and other alcohol-based drink together with Minghao who is also lifting his glass.

Wonwoo decided to walk away from Minghao. He walks to the bartender, asking for a bottle of coke that makes him got giggled from the bartender.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, here's your bottle of coke"

"Ooh okay, thank you"

He drinks the coke while watching the whole place, it is sure a really great party, ahh... not a regular party but a birthday party of Minghao's friend. He is still can not believe how Minghao, a foreigner from China, can make twice or even third times more friends than him. 

From what Wonwoo see right now, in the backyard there is a medium size swimming pool, where some people are swimming in there meanwhile in the middle of the room where he is staying right now, is a dance floor with a DJ across this mini bar. 

But as much as great this party is, still Wonwoo can not feel the hype, this is just not for him. This kind of vibes does not suit Wonwoo, so did Mingyu. 

_Ahhh_... he remembers how they went to a party of friend but ended up having a deep talk in some quiet small bar.

Just like that, he believes that if Mingyu was here, he would take Wonwoo with him and searched for some good places to talk until they got tired and decided to get home using the subway.

Ahhh, Mingyu. His lover to death.

"I hope you were here"

One gulp from the bottle.

"I really miss you"

Two gulps from the bottle.

"Are you happy right now? ahh, you must be happy"

Three gulps from the bottle.

"I hope I can meet you agai- wait am I drunk? no way, coke won't make you drunk tho"

Four gulps are cancelled, Wonwoo is freezing right now.

"No way!!!"

There, next to the dance floor , a man standing with his black T-shirt with a little detail on his side chest that says a word _'Fuck'_.

"Fuck! I must be either drunk or dreaming right now"

He tries to pinch his own cheek.

"Aawwwww!!! stupid Wonwoo, of course I'm not dreaming"

The man is laughing with his friend now. Wonwoo's eyes get bigger each time the man makes a new move.

And then their eyes met, Wonwoo stuck at the moment. Denying every possible rational things.

The man smiles at him then switch back to his friends, talking and laughing.

In a snap of fingers. Wonwoo runs. He runs to the man and then one second later he already hugged the man.

"Mingyu, SHIT! mingyu. I miss you"

He keeps hugging the man.

"Why it took so long for you to come back!"

The song from the DJ is still playing, making this scene just like a scene from a movie where the main characters meet again on a party and then they get back together and vice versa, they live happily ever after but not what with Wonwoo have right now, instead a cliché plot scene with a happy ending, He got a punch on his face.

"Shit!" 

He touches the middle part of his face where the man punched him before, it was right on his nose. 

Wonwoo can feel blood comes out from his nose. It is freaking hurt, the man is thug tho, Wonwoo thought.

"Are you crazy?"

Wonwoo still recovering from the pain, he is 100% sure that the man in front of him right now, is at least broke a little part from his nose.

"Hey! I'm asking you, are you crazy? or ahh... I know you are really a crazy person, huh!"

After being a statue for a moment, he gets up.

"Why did you punch me?"

"What? do you still have courage to ask me that? wow!"

The man claps out of nowhere.

"Funny. Why did you hug me out of sudden? we don't even know each other"

"It's because you are Ming-"

"Nah, just go away. I don't wanna talk to you. Weird"

And just like that, that man leaves him and goes to the backyard. Leaving Wonwoo with his nose bleeding.

"Wonwoo, what happened?"

"I'm bleeding"

"what? how can?"

"I was punched by Mingyu"

"Lmao you got punche- By WHO?"

"Mingyu"

"You must be kidding"

Wonwoo gives the death glare to Minghao, signaling that he is not lying.

"Are you really sure?"

"You don't believe me? come with me then!"

Both of them then walk to the backyard where the man who punched Wonwoo went before.

Minghao sure that Wonwoo is drunk right now, and even more drunk than him. But it was his thought before Wonwoo pointed to someone who is standing near the swimming pool.

Wonwoo was right or both of them are just drunk right now, Minghao can not choose which one is the right thing.

Minghao sees that man, his friend, his best friend.

"But how?"

"I'm asking the same"

"No way"

"I know right"

After that Minghao walks to that man, the man who looks just like Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, their friend. 

The man who is standing right now, is exactly look just like Mingyu.  
His body, his face, his smile, his height, even the way this man styled his hairs is totally like the way Mingyu styled his.

 _'No way'_ is the only word that comes out from Minghao's mouth. Followed by Wonwoo, Minghao walks to that man.

"Hi"

The first word that Minghao can say.

"Oh, Hi"

 _'Fuck'_ Minghao swears quietly. Even his voice sounds like Mingyu, Minghao said inside his head.

Just like Wonwoo before, Minghao is trying his best denying every possible rational things.

"What's wrong?"

Minghao just like Wonwoo, he is also freezing after watching something impossible happens right in front of his eyes.

"Hello? is there something wrong-"

Wonwoo walks slowly behind Minghao and taps on Minghao's shoulder.

"Ahhh, so you are his friend. Okay I'm sorry for punching your friend's face. But I have a clear reason, your friend is kinda weird-"

The man switches his gaze to Wonwoo.

"-Please don't get offended"

He switches back to Minghao.

"But he hugged me like two people who know each other but I just don't know him. so yeah I'm sorry, I was shocked"

Neither Minghao nor Wonwoo can answer the man words, both of them are just standing there, probably thinking the same thing and fact.

"Okay, now both of you are weird"

People around them are starting to notice the awkwardness between them and start to take a look.

"Wow, wow, wow. What happened here?"

"Ahhh, hi Seungcheol. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? thanks for coming by the way"

"I'm fine too. Nah, it should be me who thanking you for the invitation"

"Yeah yeah, anyway what's wrong here? ahh Minghao, finally you came, I did not see you around before"

"Ahh, I was staying inside there" The tapping from Seungcheol brings Minghao back from his thoughts.

"Ahh that's why. Oh, right! why not I introduce both of you. Minghao, meet Mingyu, Lee Mingyu my friend when I was in New York"

"Mingyu, meet Minghao, Seo Myungho or you can call him Minghao. He is a friend of mine from other division in a company I worked with"

"Ahh, okay. Nice to meet you Minghao"

Minghao and Mingyu greet each other.

"Ya-ah, nice to meet you Mingyu"

"What about your friend who got punched by me?"

"Eee, umm, h-he is Jeon Wonwoo"

Mingyu walks a little to Wonwoo who is hiding behind Minghao.

"Hai, I'm sorry for your nose. I'm Mingyu"

Mingyu reached out to Wonwoo to greet that man.

Wonwoo slowly takes Mingyu's right hand.

"It's okay, I am fine honestly. yeah... I'm Wonwoo"

Mingyu chuckles after hearing what Wonwoo said.

"I'm not asking if you are okay or not tho, I was just saying sorry and I didn't ask for your forgiveness neither I care of you. Anyway, my friends are waiting, I guess it's time for me to go. Thank you Seungcheol for the party, it was fun. I enjoyed it especially I made new friends here"

And by that, Mingyu left. Lee Mingyu left the three of them.

Seungcheol is confused with what just happened.  
Minghao is trying to get his sense back.  
Meanwhile, Wonwoo is still lost in his thoughts.

It was like a dream, meeting someone who looks exactly like his lover who had died 3 years ago except his Mingyu won't say something like what this Mingyu just said before. 

His Mingyu won't ever dare to talk like that to other especially to someone he was just punched before, or more specifically his Mingyu won't even punch someone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story I make in chapter and I love meannie so much!!!


End file.
